onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage Kabuto
|status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = 350-850 cm (11'6" - 27'11") |location = House of Evolution |abilities = Superhuman strength Superhuman Speed Keen Instincts Superhuman resistance |affiliation = House of Evolution |manga = Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 3 |webcomic = Chapter 9 |japanese = Unshō Ishizuka |english = Mike McFarland}} Carnage Kabuto (阿修羅カブト, Ashura Kabuto) was an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution and is by far their strongest creation. Appearance Carnage Kabuto is a massive being, towering over both Saitama and Genos. He is humanoid but his body has many characteristics resembling a beetle, including a thick exoskeleton, a pair of wings encased by elytra, and a large horn on his head, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle. His body also has many large spikes on his arms and legs. Personality Carnage Kabuto is an extremely unstable being. He is very intelligent (which Dr. Genus also confirmed to be true), but has an insatiable blood lust and thus had to be locked up, because he kept killing anything that got near him. He considers himself far superior to humans, calling himself a 'new human' that Dr. Genus was looking for, and believing that all should bow to his will. Carnage Kabuto is also very sarcastic and ill tempered, which is considered by Dr. Genus to be one of his main failures. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc When Saitama and Genos arrive at the House of Evolution's secret base and subsequently destroy it, Dr. Genus decides that the only way to stop them and gain a sample of Saitama's DNA would be to unleash Carnage Kabuto. After killing many of the clones, Dr. Genus releases Carnage Kabuto, begging him to get Saitama's body at any cost. Carnage Kabuto taunts Dr. Genus, saying that he is far more superior than them, but led by his desire for combat and killing, Carnage Kabuto accepts. into the wall]] As Saitama and Genos have entered the lair, Carnage Kabuto is running down the hallway carrying Genus. After asking him which of the two is Saitama, Kabuto drops Genus and smashes Genos into the wall of the tunnel, embedding his torso and head into it. Kabuto then challenges Saitama to a fight in a nearby chamber, and he agrees based on the fact that Carnage Kabuto made Genos look like "modern art". Carnage Kabuto and Saitama get to the chamber and the fight is about to start when Genos, from the doorway, blasts Kabuto with a large wave of fire. Genos then rushes towards Carnage Kabuto and uses his Machine Gun Blows ability, which has no visible effect on Kabuto. Kabuto then throws a single punch at Genos and smashes him to the ground, breaking apart the left side of his face. Genos, after recovering from the blow, attempts to shoot another fire blast at Carnage Kabuto, but Kabuto blows on it and sends it right back to Genos, causing his hair to puff up into an afro. Saitama finally steps in to fight and Carnage Kabuto rushes in and is about to smash Saitama, but he senses his aura and jumps back across the room, revealing that he was able to tell that if he had attacked that he would have died. In fear, he asks Saitama why he's so strong. Saitama agrees and tells Kabuto and Genos how he became that strong, and reveals his infamous training technique. Carnage Kabuto believes that Saitama is making fun of him and goes into what he calls "Carnage Mode," a form that makes him much larger and alters his appearance greatly. Carnage Kabuto says that he will stay in this form, rampaging until next Saturday. Dr. Genus looks at this in dismay, knowing that Carnage Kabuto's Carnage Mode cannot be stopped. Carnage Kabuto then proceeds to attack Saitama ruthlessly, smashing him around the room, until Saitama realizes that it's Saturday and not Friday and that he might have missed the special sale at the market and proceeds to punch Carnage Kabuto so hard it disintegrates the middle of Kabuto's chest, neck and head, marking the sudden end of Kabuto. Abilities and Powers Being the strongest warrior of the House of Evolution and a Dragon level threat, Carnage Kabuto boasts tremendous speed and physical strength. He is shown to be strong enough to defeat Genos easily, repelling his power blast with just a forceful breath. He is also said to be highly intelligent, but his unstable personality causes Dr. Genus to dub him a failure. Prior to fighting Gouketsu, Genos considered Carnage Kabuto the strongest opponent he ever faced, but Genos believes Gouketsu to be stronger than Carnage Kabuto. According to the VGS Guide, Carnage Kabuto is able to defeat many A-class and S-class heroes; he defeated Sneck in 2.52 seconds, defeated Metal Bat after 3 minutes, although Metal Bat claims the VGS didn't properly incorporate his fighting spirit, and effortlessly thrashed Genos in only two hits even with the G4 upgrades. However, he was defeated by Superalloy Darkshine while he was in Carnage Mode after 15 minutes. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Carnage Kabuto boasts a great amount of strength seen as how he was able to badly damage Genos with minimal effort. He was also able to effortlessly break his chains and destroy a great deal of the fighting chamber, destroying tiles wherever he punches them. Immense Speed: Despite his enormous size Carnage Kabuto boasts an exceptional amount of speed that he uses to attack his enemies before they can even react. Immense Durability: As a Dragon level mysterious being, it's safe to assume that his resistance to trauma is on par with monsters of the same level. His amazing durability is seen when multiple clones of Dr. Genus shoot at him with automatic rifles and Carnage Kabuto remains totally unfazed by this. He has been shown to withstand Genos's blasts without a scratch. *'Shell' (甲殻, Kōkaku): Kabuto possesses a fireproof shell with immense durability. Keen Instincts: Thanks to his instincts, Carnage Kabuto is able to sense the strength and threat levels of his opponents. This proves useful to him when he senses Saitama's power and stalls his death a while longer. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Carnage Kabuto is described as the strongest of the House of Evolution specimens. *'Breath' (息吹, Ibuki): Carnage Kabuto has a powerful breath strong enough to blow away Genos's blasts. *'Dynamic Vision' (動体視力, Dōtai Shiryoku): Carnage Kabuto is capable of processing moving objects at several speeds faster than the average being. *'Carnage Mode' (阿修羅モード, Ashura Mōdo): Carnage Kabuto greatly increases his strength. It causes his appearance to change, his teeth grow sharp and his eyes go white, his body bulks up and the horn on his head sharpens to a point. This mode causes him to go into an uncontrollable berserk rage that lasts for a whole week, during which he claims to be unstoppable. While in this form, he defeated Metal Bat without his fighting spirit in three minutes in the VGS simulation and managed to hold his own against Superalloy Darkshine for 15 minutes until he was finally defeated. Major Battles Quotes * (To Genus)"I am the ultimate culmination of the new human you guys have sought for so long. My intelligence and physical strength are incomparable to your own. The way I see it, you and all your clones should be the ones obeying me!" * (To Saitama)"This is where we fight to test our combat abilities, so there'll be plenty of room here to kick your ass!" * (To Saitama)"Well then. Lets start the killing." * (To Saitama)"BASTARD! What are you, some kind of freak? How in the hell did you get that strong?!" * (To Saitama)"Since you seriously pissed me off, I'm gonna annihilate you. CARNAGE MODE!" Trivia *His name comes from the Japanese translation for beetle, Kabutomushi. *Carnage Kabuto is the first character to be able to detect Saitama's true power at first glance the other being Boros. *In the manga, he has a red coloration and white stripes on his face. His chin is also smaller and more human looking. *Dr. Genus has a small doll of Carnage Kabuto hanging from his new restaurant, showing he still respects his most powerful creation. *Normal Carnage Kabuto would still beat Genos in two attacks even with the G4 upgrades. *Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode would beat Metal Bat without fighting spirit in three minutes. *Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode would lose to Superalloy Darkshine in fifteen minutes. *Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode would lose to Zombieman after exhausting himself from Carnage Mode. References Navigation Asura Rhino Category:Mysterious Being Asura Rhino Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Mutant